vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Liang (Shen Bi Ma Liang)
Summary Ma Liang (马良) is the main protagonist of the Chinese children book Shen Bi Ma Liang (神笔马良, lit. Ma Liang with the Magical Pen) created by Hong Xuntao in the 1950s and his story eventually became movies by the Shanghai Animation Film Studio. Ma Liang is described as a kind but poor kid whose parents died when he was younger. He is eager to draw but did not have his own pen due to his poverty. He eventually met a mysteriously old man who gave him a magical pen which has the ability of turning anything he draws into real things. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 10-B physically, Varies with the Magical Pen Name: Ma Liang Origin: Shen Bi Ma Liang Gender: Male Age: Possibly pre-teens Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Master Artist (His artworks are so well drawn that they can easily be mistaken as reality even without the Magical Pen), Archer (He can hit a man's throat when simultaneously riding a horse), Spatial Manipulation with the Magical Pen (He can create literary anything and make what he created disappear), possibly Elemental Manipulation with the Magical Pen (He can draw the wind and control the strength of the wind and draw a limitless sea with the power of his magical pen. Due to the concept of the pen, it can be referred as elemental manipulation), Creation with the Magical Pen Attack Potency: Likely Human level physically, Varies with his Magical Pen Speed: Likely Normal Human physically, Varies attack speed with the Magical Pen Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human physically Striking Strength: Likely Human Class physically, Varies with the Magical Pen Durability: Likely Human level physically Stamina: Likely High (Ma Liang can ride a horse for several days and nights without resting) Range: Standard melee range. At least a whole palace with the Magical Pen. Standard Equipment: His Magical Pen Intelligence: Ma Liang is a talanted and hard-working artist despite his poor condition, as the story claims that his artwork of a certain animal can make the said animal be attracted even without any pen. He is also smart enough to punish those who are eager to gain the power of the Magical Pen and get rid of dangerous situations. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. His abilities can't be used if his Magical Pen is lost. His imagination restricts the power of the Magical Pen (It means that he can't think about attack methods such as nuclear weapons, due to that they hadn't been invented yet, but the Magical Pen is capable to creating them). Feats: * With the Magical Pen ** Easily created animals such as fish, bird, cow and so on and they seems loyal to him. ** Easily created agricultural tools. ** Easily created food. ** Easily created a ladder which disappeared when a wealthy man tried to climb it. ** Easily created a horse who had high stamina because Ma Liang rode the horse for several days and nights without resting. ** Easily created a money tree. ** Easily created a limitless sea within a palace by just swinging the Magical Pen. ** Easily created a big wood boat which can contain the Emperor, his wives, his sons, his daughters and his men. ** Easily created windy weather and could control the strength of the wind. ** As a drawback for the Emperor, it created tons of stone when the Emperor attempted to create a gold mountain. ** As a drawback for the Emperor, it created a big snake whose mouth was big enough to swallow a human when the Emperor attempted to create a gold brick. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magical Pen: Ma Liang's most powerful item which can turn anything drawn by it into reality. It includes weather, environments, animals, items, food, and so on. It should be noticed that other people who want to use Ma Liang's magical pen will have their attempts backfire. Also, the Magical Pen is restricted by certain concepts, as it cannot create a bird without an eye. Note: Due to the Magical Pen turning what he draws into real things, Ma Liang's knowledge should be declared in a versus discussion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shen Bi Ma Liang Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Shanghai Animation Film Studio Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Glass Cannons Category:Air Users Category:Bow Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Art Users Category:Donghua Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier